


What's the Worst That Could Happen?

by cubile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a hunter from the beginning, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cora Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Cora never went to South America, Derek Hale is an Alpha, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubile/pseuds/cubile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall was attacked in the woods the day before his sophomore year started and turned into a werewolf. The day after his sophomore year started he was attacked in the woods again, only this time it was by the girl he had been on a date with shortly before. He was saved by another werewolf, though not the one that bit him. And now, while dating the girl who was trying to kill him, and sleeping with his human best friend, he was running around naked on full moons, trying to take down the Alpha who bit him in the first place, and doing his best to survive high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Worst That Could Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> So Cora isn't in South America and she's been with Derek for a while. Derek took down another Alpha while he was away, which is why he's an alpha now. Allison has been a hunter for about a year now. Stiles and Scott are hooking up.

There’s always going to be one moment in life that stands out above all the others, even if while it's happening you don’t realize that’s it. Stiles Stilinski assumed until the day that Scott was bitten, and for some time after that, his moment would be meeting Scott McCall, that nothing would ever top that. Boy, was he wrong.

 

Scott was bitten Wednesday, August 31st. He met Allison Argent the next day, Thursday, September 1st, and had a date with her for Friday, September 2nd, which just so happened to be a full moon. Also on September 1st, Scott and Stiles were scared off the Preserve looking for Scott’s inhaler by Derek Hale, who was suddenly back in town. Also on September 2nd, Lydia’s first party of the year, which was where Scott and Allison were going on that date. Stiles had had a crush on Lydia since the third grade, but she didn’t know that he existed, which was fine because, well...

 

He had been sleeping with Scott since halfway through freshman year. It was a pretty normal thing by now, and the fact that Scott was into Allison didn’t change much for both of them, just like the fact that Stiles basically thought he was in love Lydia didn’t change anything. It was an open relationship, that no one knew about, if just for the fact that they were like this before the sex.

 

At lacrosse practice on the first day of school, Scott was killing it in the net, not a single ball had passed him since the very first that hit his helmet. On the bench, Stiles started to wonder, and later, he started to research.

 

There was a knock on his bedroom door, startling him out of the stupor he had fallen into since he got home from school the night before. He answered it nervously, knowing his dad would have questions Stiles didn’t know the answer to. He sighed with relief when Scott’s smiling face was the one waiting for him. “Get in. You gotta see this thing.” He closed the door behind Scott and returned to his desk. “I’ve been up all night reading. Websites, books. All this information.”

 

“How much Adderall have you had today?” Scott asked.

 

“A lot,” he said as Scott huffed out a small laugh. “Doesn’t matter. Okay, just listen.”

 

“Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?” Scott asked, throwing his backpack behind him and sinking down onto Stiles’ mattress. The room was a mess, papers were scattered everywhere, it didn’t even look like Stiles had laid down the pervious night.

 

“No they’re still questioning people, even Derek Hale,” Stiles explained, out of breath.

 

“Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day.”

 

Stiles threw his arms up, tired of interruptions. “Yeah! Yes. But that’s not it, okay?”

 

Scott shook his head, laughing. “What, then?”

 

“Remember the joke from the other day?” Scott tried to recall which one, Stiles made a lot of jokes. _ The werewolf one?  _ “Not a joke anymore.” Scott looked confused. “The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?” Stiles asked, standing up with sudden fervor. 

 

“Should I?” Scott asked, only half joking.

 

“It’s a signal, okay? When a wolf’s alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of ‘em.”

 

“A whole pack of wolves?” Scott asked, surprised. Wasn’t it Stiles who just yesterday said that there are no wolves in California?

 

“No, werewolves.”   


 

“Are you seriously wasting my time with this?” Scott scoffed, standing up. “You know I’m picking Allison up in an hour.” Was this just another prank for Stiles?

 

“I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn’t just amazing all right? It was impossible.”

 

“Yeah, so I made a good shot,” Scott said, going to leave. Stiles pushed him back and took his backpack out of his hand, placing it back on the bed.

 

“No, you made an incredible shot.” Stiles tried to push his advantage, Scott was already sounding doubtful. “I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can’t just suddenly do that overnight.” Stiles moved around agitatedly. “And there’s the vision and the senses, and don’t even think I don’t notice that you don’t need your inhaler anymore.”

 

“Okay! Dude, I can’t think about this now. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Stiles asked incredulously. “What? No! The full moon’s tonight. Don’t you get it?”

 

“What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can’t believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?”

 

“I’m trying to help,” Stiles said with sad resignation. “You’re cursed, Scott. You know, and it’s not like just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at it’s peak.”

 

“Bloodlust?” Scott questioned duly.

 

“Yeah, your urge to kill.”

 

“I’m already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles.”

 

Stiles sat down and faced his chair towards the desk, rummaging through papers atop papers. Quoting from a book, he said, “‘The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.’ All right?” I haven’t seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date, I’m gonna call her right now.” He stood up and headed towards the bed and backpack.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m gonna cancel this date,” Stiles said, phone in hand.

 

“No,” Scott roared, slamming Stiles to the wall with his fist pulled back. “Give it to me!” Even in his anger, unwilling to punch Stiles, he threw the desk chair to the side, angry beyond belief. “I’m sorry. I gotta go get ready for that party. I’m sorry,” he stammered.

 

Stiles knocked his head against the wall and went to pick up the chair. Cut through the back was three slashes, like claws.

 

Later that night, Scott picked Allison up from her house and headed to his first high school party. His gaze was drawn to a figure running over the roof, looking almost like… a wolf, but that was impossible. There are no wolves in California. They had been dancing for quite a while before Scott felt it. His fingers bunched into her jacket, his teeth ached and he grunted in the onslaught of pain. “You okay?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just--” Before he could think up a reasonable excuse Allison’s phone rang, cutting him off.

 

She looked at him apologetically. “Sorry, it's my parents.” She stepped away from the noise and crowd to take the call. “I thought we agreed that I would get this full moon off from hunting.”

 

“There’s talk of another new bit beta, and the Hale pack is back in town, seemingly without their alpha. We need everyone we have. I have someone waiting for you outside of Lydia’s house now.” With that her mom hung up, not letting her get a single word in. Allison sighed, and turned to find Scott and tell him she had to leave, to find he wasn’t where she left him.

 

At that time, Scott was running through the woods, already devoid of a jacket and shirt, and about to lose his shoes. He had hardly managed to call Stiles, to try and explain his going ons.

 

“Scott, what’s happening? Where are you?”

 

“I’m in the woods,” he manages to get out through clenched teeth. “Allison took a call and she had to step away, and I took off.”

 

“I’ll come get you.”

 

“Stiles, no. It’s a full moon, whoever bit me is probably out here. I’ll find my way home, don’t worry about it.” And with that, he hung up, nearly crushing his phone in his hand.

 

He was rushing through the woods, blindly following the scent that had invaded his nose all night. There was no telling where he was, everything looked the same to his wolf eyes. Scott hardly knew where he was going until he saw Allison’s jacket, hanging in a tree. He stopped as best he could, which involved a lot of flailing around. He growled, looking at the surrounding trees. “Where is she?” he asked, not exactly expecting an answer.

 

One came anyway. “She’s safe. From you.”

 

And suddenly, he was tackled, rolled over and over as he tried to fight back, but despite his best efforts he was pinned to a tree by a surprisingly strong small girl.  _ This must be the werewolf _ , Scott immediately thought. “Where is she?”

 

“Shh, quiet,” the girl growled, looking intense. “Too late. They’re already here, run.” And she took off, like she was expecting him to follow, he did, of course, because she seemed to know what she was talking about, and he still needed to find Allison. But, before he could get very far, there was a blinding flash of light in front of him, and an arrow pinning him to a tree.

 

Multiple men came out of the shadows, a shorter, smaller one holding a bow and arrow. “Good job, Allison,” one of them said. “Not bad for a first hunt. Take him,” Allison directed at the men behind them. But the men weren’t there anymore. With grunts of pain and surprise they were hauled off their feet and thrown into the surrounding woodland. When Allison and the remaining man turned to look, the werewolf from before broke off the arrow, running again like she was expecting him to follow.

 

“Who were they?” Scott asked, human again and sitting against a tree.

 

“Hunters,” the girl answered shortly. “Come on, you won’t be in control much longer, and the moon is still up.”

 

“Where are we going?” He was already up on his feet though, and dogging at her heels.

 

“Stop asking questions.”   


 

Less than five minutes later they entered the clearing with the Hale House, which Scott was shocked to see completely redone and the girl let herself in through the front door like it was no big deal. Scott paused before entering, unsure of himself. She turned around to look at him unimpressed. 

 

“You’ve been a pain in my ass all evening and now you decide to be shy?”

 

Red eyes loomed out of a nearby room. “Cora, bringing home stray werewolves already?” Derek asked, grin like a maniac firmly fixed to his face, neatly exposing all of his teeth at once.

 

“Just the cute ones,” she answered, pushing through the door past him and dropping down onto a couch.

 

“You’re the one that bit me?” Scott asked heatedly, still in the doorway. “You did this to me?”

 

“Calm down Scotty boy,” Cora sighed. “He didn’t do it, and neither did I. There’s another.”

 

“Another werewolf? Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

 

“Get in the damn house,” Derek said, turning to sit on the chair across from Cora.

 

Scott could feel the claws coming out of his hands as his heart rate rose again. Cora sighed again, “Just explain the whole thing to him Derek, before we have to chase him through the woods naked with hunters everywhere we turn.”

 

Scott inched inside. “You said hunters before, but I still don’t get what that means.”

 

“They’ve been hunting us for centuries,” Derek said blandly.

 

“I didn’t want this. I didn’t want to be out of control, I didn’t want to be hunted, and I don’t want to be a freaking werewolf,” Scott growled. His fangs were growing now too.

 

“Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better, hear better, run faster than any human could ever hope? You’ve been given something most people would kill for. The bite is a gift,” Derek said angrily. “We’re brothers now. We’re pack now.”

 

“You said you didn’t bite me, that someone else did. Wouldn’t that make me part of their pack?” Scott asked, but he couldn’t hear the answer. He was wolfed out, and would stay that way until morning.

 

He woke up in the early hours, where the sun was hardly inching over the horizon and morning dew still lingered on every blade of grass. He was thankfully not naked, but was wearing different clothes than last night and was on top of Cora. They were in a different room of the house than the night before, not quite a bedroom, despite the mattress laying in the middle of the floor. Groggily, he blinked away sleep and looked up. Derek Hale was leaning against the doorway, staring down at them with a mug of coffee in hand. Scott would’ve given anything to be somewhere else, but he couldn’t even gather the energy to move at the moment, he couldn’t even think through the headache he had.

 

“Go back to sleep Scott,” Derek whispered, making such an obvious effort to keep his voice low. Scott looked confusedly up at him.

 

“When did you sleep?” he asked. Cora made a noise of discontent at the rumbles that passed through her from his voice.

 

“I don’t sleep on full moons,” Derek said.

 

“It’s not a full moon anymore, get down here with us,” Scott said, already turning his face away like it was a sure thing.

 

“That would be awkward, as she’s my sister and I don’t know you.”

 

“That’s exactly why it isn’t awkward, she’s your sister and we don’t know each other,” Scott explained. 

 

“That logic makes no sense.”

 

“None of today or last night makes any sense, so get down here before I make you.”

 

And who was Derek to argue with that?

 

When Scott woke up again, the sun was sufficiently more up in the sky, and breakfast was cooking somewhere in the house. Cora and Derek were nowhere to be seen, so he let himself have a moment of silent freak out, and then another to get his head on straight through all the fog that seemed to be stuffing it up.  _ Then _ , he went to find the two wolves, wrapping himself in a fuzzy blanket. He followed his nose all the way downstairs and into the kitchen, where the two were having a silent staring contest, Cora sitting on a table, Derek leaning on the island across from her. He knew that they both knew he was there, but neither seemed willing to give ground. Surprisingly, or not depending on how well you know Cora, Derek looked away first, turning back to his food.

 

“Hungry?” Cora asked brightly. She seemed happier today than she was yesterday, probably ‘cause the full moon was behind them.

 

“Yeah, I’ll eat. But then I want explanations,” he said firmly, though he was sure that the bed head he was surely sporting as well as the blanket he was huddled in made it seem more comical than intimidating.

 

“What do you want to know?” Derek asked.

 

“Allison. She’s a hunter?” he asked, though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear someone else say it.

 

“An Argent. The oldest werewolf hunting family in the U.S.,” Cora said. “Picked the wrong girl, McCall.” Scott said down heavily at a swivelly barstool.

 

“And there’s another alpha? He killed the girl in the woods?” Derek and Cora went stiff. Cora seemed to be picking her woods carefully. “Laura. Our older sister.” Scott’s jaw went slack and he hurried to apologize. Cora held up a hand, dirty with mud and grass stains, which Scott also had all over him. “He bit you after he killed her. He’s building a pack.”

 

“But you two aren’t part of that pack?” Scott asked.

 

“The alpha that killed Laura got his powers from killing her. Derek is an alpha already, and I was supposed to inherit Laura’s power. So no, we’re not in his pack.”

 

“Why wasn’t Derek supposed to inherit the power?”

 

“Besides from already being an Alpha, Derek doesn’t, or didn’t, fit the criteria to inherit power, so he had to take it, like this other alpha did,” Cora explained. Derek had gone very still by the food. “Technically, you’re part of this new alpha’s pack, but I never liked technicalities.”

 

“Does that mean I’m in your pack?” Scott asked. Derek went even more still, if that was even possible.

 

“You can’t be in two packs at once,” Cora said, with a careful glance at Derek. “Right now, we’re going to focus on taking down this threat, and then me and Derek might not even stay in Beacon Hills.”

 

“Derek and I,” Derek corrected, turning around a handing both Cora and Scott a plate piled high with food. At Scott’s surprised look he said, “You’re going to need more food than you did before now that you’re a werewolf. Especially the day after a full moon.”

 

“So there’s no way to undo it?” Scott asked sadly, staring into his eggs like they had the answers.

 

“No,” Cora said harshly, “and why would you want to? You’re a badass supernatural creature now.”

 

“Everything’s going to be different.” Scott struggled to explain exactly what he was feeling.

 

“Different doesn’t always mean bad,” Derek said softly, settling onto the seat next to him. Scott looked up at Cora now, seeing the way the sun lit her up, how her claws were out even now cutting into an apple. He turned to see Derek on his right, the way his eyes shone with fondness for his sister, and the intent way he ate his bacon, like every bite could be his last.

 

“No, I guess not,” Scott said decisively. There was a long pause, filled only by the sound of chewing and silverware scraping on plates. “So, what exactly did I do last night?”

 

Cora laughed. “You certainly didn’t run through the woods naked, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

 

“Good,” Scott said, his shoulders sagging in relief.

 

Derek’s lips quirked up. “You may have ran through all of the house and most of the surrounding clearing naked though.”

 

Scott groaned, his head falling forward onto the table.

 

After breakfast, and Derek mostly succeeding at teaching Scott how to get his claws out correctly and put them away, with Cora shouting encouragement in the form of rude remarks from the porch, Scott finally checked his phone, which admittedly, he should have done as soon as he woke up that morning. There were 67 missed texts from Stiles, but only 28 phone calls, which he counted as a win. He was sitting next to Cora on the bench swing when Scott dialed Stiles’ number, prepared for the sarcasm and threats he would surely receive.

 

“Scott, you major asshole, you better be half dead in a ditch somewhere,” Stiles said as soon as he answered.

 

“Not dead, not in a ditch,” Scott said.

 

“I have been driving all around the Preserve looking for you. Where the hell are you?”

 

“The Hale House,” Scott answered. There was a long pause.

 

“I’m coming to get you.” And with that, he hung up.

 

“I would ask if that was your boyfriend, but from the Allison of it all, you guys would have to have a pretty strange relationship for that to work,” Cora said, obviously having listened to all of it.

 

“Nah, just my best friend. Who I sometimes have sex with,” Scott explained, rubbing his neck.

 

“He knows you’re a wolf?” Cora asked, surprisingly not weirded out.

 

“He figured it out before I did,” Scott said.

 

“Derek won’t like it.”

 

“Derek isn’t my alpha.”

 

Cora shot him a look. “No, I guess he isn’t.” And with that, she walked inside. Scott figured that was all the goodbye he was going to get, and started walking away from the house. Before he could get very far his name was shouted after him. “I’m enrolled in Beacon Hills High for the time being, until after Laura’s funeral and the alpha is dead.” She worried her lip. “Don’t be a stranger, I’ll see you Monday.” The door was promptly slammed. Scott grinned wildly.

 

He managed to intercept Stiles’ blue jeep as it was coming down the road and climbed in the passenger seat. There was only silence for a few minutes until Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and burst out. “Oh my god!”

 

Scott jumped. “What?”

 

“You’re honestly not going to tell me what happened last night? This is a complete turn of events type thing.”   


“Derek Hale isn’t the alpha that bit me, in fact, he and his sister are trying to take down that guy,” Scott said, figuring he’d start with that and build up to the whole ‘Allison is a hunter who’s trying to kill me’ thing.

 

“So, there are now two alpha werewolves?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yeah, and the body in the woods, it’s Laura Hale.” 

 

Stiles swore colorfully. “So what, are you part of Derek’s pack now?”

 

“No, they’re taking down the alpha and then moving on as far as I can figure. I don’t even know if they want me to help.”

 

“And that’s all?” Stiles asked, looking over at him. “No other big news?”

 

“Allison is part of a hunter family that’s trying to kill me, and she shot me with an arrow last night.”

 

Stiles stomped on the brake. “What?!”

 

The weekend passed slowly, with more than half of Scott’s time spent at Stiles’ house, and only most of that spent having sex.

 

Come Monday, he was sure that Cora hadn’t meant what she said about starting high school, because he couldn’t hear or smell her until halfway through the day, at lunch. She sat down heavily next to him and eyed Stiles, who had started choking on his water. She gave both of them unimpressed looks, which seemed to be her default expression, before taking one of Stiles’ fries and setting down a heavy algebra book on the table. “I learned absolutely nothing of what I should know while going to school in South America.” That was as close as a request to help as Cora was going to get, so at Scott’s look, Stiles’ opened up the book to start explaining.

 

He didn’t talk to Allison until the end of the day, when she was waiting outside for him. “Sorry that I left you stranded at Lydia’s,” she said, falling into step with him. “I swear I tried to find you but I really had to go. Urgent family stuff.”

 

“Um, no that’s completely alright,” he said. If Cora was anywhere in the vicinity she could probably smell his nerves. He hoped beyond hope that she’d come rescue him.

 

“I’d like to make it up to you. Would you maybe want to go on an actual date, not just to a high school party?” she asked, and Scott couldn’t find it in himself to say no. He nodded helplessly and she laughed. “Alright, I have to go, my dad’s waiting for me, but talk tomorrow?”

 

Scott nodded mutely and headed to the locker room for lacrosse practice. What he had done crashed down on him and he dropped his gear on the floor. 

 

“Did you talk to Allison?” Stiles asked on his way outside.

 

“Yeah,” Scott said softly, only looking a little like he was freaking out.

 

“Did she recognize you from the woods?” Stiles asked.

 

“No, no, no, no. At least, I don’t think so,” Scott said, the conversation he had just had seeming to only catch up to him now.

 

“Yeah! All right, so everything’s good!” Stiles figured that was the end of it, and turned to walk away.

 

“No,” Scott said.

 

“No?” Stiles asked.

 

“I think, I think, I agreed to another date with her. Oh god, she’s going to kill me. This is going to kill me.” Scott was freaking out, just a lot.

 

“Just focus on lacrosse okay? Scott, just focus on lacrosse.”

 

And of course, all of the training Scott went through with Derek flew out of his head once practice started, leading him to separate Jackson’s shoulder and almost kill Stiles. But, you know, whatever. As an added bonus to an already shitty day, his mom announced that she took off on Saturday to come watch his game, which he currently couldn’t play, unless he wanted to actually kill someone. Cora texted him just as Stiles requested a video call, which he accepted as he unlocked his phone. Scott cut him off before he could even begin talking, a strange occurrence, seeing as Stiles was near constantly talking, even during sex.

 

“Change of plans, Cora wants me to come over, which means you’re coming too,” he said.

 

“But Scott,” Stiles whined. “Cora’s scary.”

 

“Her brother is even worse,” Scott said. “They probably just want to threaten me.” Stiles still looked unsure. “We can have sex when we’re done,” he offered, which got him up and moving.

 

And he was right, because as soon as they got there he was promptly slammed against a wall by the Hale alpha who seemed to be ignoring Stiles for the time being.

 

“I saw you on the field.” Well, there goes any chance he had of pretending he didn’t know what was going on. “You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, then they find out about me, and Cora, and then it’s not just the hunters after us, it’s everyone.”

 

“You can’t play in the game on Saturday,” Cora said from the stairs. She too was ignoring Stiles.

 

“I have to. I just need to work on my control before then,” Scott said desperately. 

 

“You can’t learn control in two days,” Cora scoffed. “Tomorrow, you’re going to go up to your coach and tell him you can’t play.”

 

And that was exactly what he intended to do.

 

“What do you mean you can’t play the game tomorrow night?” Coach questioned, unlocking the door to his office and settling on the desk. He swore, this boy was going to make him lose his other testicle from stress.

 

“I mean, I can’t play the game tomorrow night.” Scott shut the door behind them. Any conversation with Coach was bound to be embarrassing, and Coach would certainly say something he didn’t want everyone to hear.

 

“You can’t  _ wait _ to play the game tomorrow night?” Coach corrected him.

 

“No, Coach, I  _ can’t  _ play the game tomorrow night.

 

“I’m not following.”

 

“I’m having some personal issues,” Scott said, trying to get as close to the truth as he could.

 

“Is it a girl?” Coach asked, already imagining the worst.

 

“No,” Scott answered, confused to why this was the line of questioning Coach took.

 

“Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Danny’s gay.”

 

“Yeah, I know, Coach, But that’s not it.”

 

“You don’t think Danny’s a good-looking guy?” How did Coach make that leap?

 

“I think he’s good looking. I… But I’m with Stiles. And that’s not it, anyway! I… I…,” he stammered.

 

“What? Is it drugs? Are you doing meth? ‘Cause I had a brother who was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and - and rotted, it was disgusting.”

 

“Oh my god, what happened to him?” Scott asked, suddenly very concerned for this strangers health.

 

“He got veneers,” Coach said, and wondered how they got this off topic. “Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?”

 

“No,” Scott said, feeling like he was about to bust out of his skin. “I’m having some issues dealing with aggression.”

 

“Well, here’s the good news. That’s why you play lacrosse. Problem solved.”

 

“Coach, I can’t play the game tomorrow night.”

 

“Listen McCall,” Coach said, about done dealing with this wimp. “Part of playing first line, is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can’t shoulder that responsibility, then you’re back on the beach until you’re ready.” He got off his desk. This conversation was over.

 

“If I don’t play the game you’re taking me off first line?” Scott asked.

 

“McCall, play the game.”

 

And that was the end of it. He was promptly kicked out of Coach’s office to head to class. He walked there, kind of in a daze, just to see the text his mom sent, “Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited!!” He raised his eyebrows and looked up to see Allison coming down the stairs towards him. How unfair that she could be trying to kill him one minute and looking like the sun the next.

 

“Hey,” she said. Oh god, he was going to die. She was going to kill him.

 

“Hey,” he greeted her, smile appearing on his face without his permission.

 

“Busy?”

 

“No, no, it’s just my mom. She’s nothing. I mean, it’s nothing,” he said, tripping over his words like that conversation he had with Stiles after they made out for the first time. “Uh, I’m never busy for you.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” Allison said, bouncing a little in place. She laughed. “I have to run to French class but I wanted you to know that I’m coming to see you play tomorrow.” She ducked her head a little.

 

“You are?”

 

“And we’re all going out afterwards. You, me, Lydia. Jackson. It’s gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come, too. Save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go.” First off, not only was Allison actively trying to kill him, he was pretty sure Jackson and Lydia would be too if Jackson couldn’t play in the game. There was also the fact that Allison didn’t quite know about the sort of odd relationship him and Stiles had. He planned to tell her, he really did, but everything sort of got in the way of that. In a corner of his mind that wasn’t taken up by his massive freakout, he wondered if Cora could come too.

 

“Oh, god,” he said.

 

The warning bell rang, effectively clearing everyone from the hallways. Everyone except Allison, who had rushed back to her locker to grab a textbook she had forgotten. She did the lock combo quickly, not interested in being late to class,  _ again _ . It wasn’t her fault this school was a lot more confusing than her last one. She swung the door open and paused, pulling out the jacket she had thought she lost at Lydia’s. She looked both ways down the hallway, tempted to grab the knife she kept on her person at all times, but dismissed the paranoia. Lydia had probably just put the jacket back between classes.

 

It was after Scott’s next class, along with a scary conversation with Lydia, that Stiles grabbed him at his locker to listen to the Sheriff talk with the principal. They were putting a curfew into effect because of the body, which Stiles was understandably angry about, seeing as the police department had all the wrong leads, looking for a rapid animal with no way of knowing it was actually a person. Stiles immediately decided to find the other half of the body, because that worked out so well before. Scott’s solution was to go to Derek’s house and ask him to find the body, after all, that was the whole reason he was back in town.

 

“What? Scott, no,” was Stiles’ immediate reaction once they left the school and were safely back at Stiles’ house. “He’s Captain Creepy, how do you even know you can trust the guy?”

 

“Well, I trust Cora, and you aren’t complaining about her being around,” Scott pointed out.

 

“Cora isn’t a old guy hanging around a bunch of high schoolers and threatening their lives!”

 

“If you don’t trust him that much, why don’t you just tell your dad about him!” Scott said, anger quickly filling him.

 

“Maybe I will,” Stiles shouted back.

 

Scott sat down heavily on the bed. Stiles stood, panting for a few minutes, before collapsing next to him.

 

Stiles took his hand. “I won’t tell my dad.”

 

“Derek is just trying to help me. Maybe that help includes threatening my life and ignoring your existence, but I don’t think he’s been an alpha for long.”

 

“Are you guys done being sappy?” Cora asked, perched in Stiles’ window. Stiles screamed, Scott smiled, he knew she had been there for a while. “We have the other half of the body, we’re burying it in my yard right now. Derek said to invite Scott.”

 

While Stiles sputtered next to him about the law, and creepy people, and bad decisions, Scott just said, “With me, comes Stiles.”

 

“I’m good with that,” Cora decided.

 

“Do we need to go steal the other half, or?” Scott asked.

 

Cora rolled her eyes. “Do you think it’s that easy to steal a body out of a busy hospital?”

 

“Not necessarily “that easy”, but doable,” Stiles answered, looking like he was already thinking of plans in his head. Cora rolled her eyes again.

 

“I’ll be waiting in the car.”

 

Stiles grabbed his hand before Scott could get all the way out the door. “You know, this is obstruction of justice. We could go to jail for this.”

 

“We could go to jail for a lot of things. We never let that stop us,” Scott pointed out.

 

“But to go to jail for Derek Hale,” Stiles said. “Is he worth it?”   


“He just wants to bury his sister Stiles. And then he wants to catch this guy.”

 

“And you’re 100% certain that it isn’t Derek Hale, and he isn’t just covering his tracks in some weird, roundabout way?”

 

Scott pressed their foreheads together gently. “I’m sure.”

 

Stiles however, wasn’t convinced, because just the next morning, after burying Laura’s body, which was now a wolf instead of a person, Stiles called his dad and told him everything. Well, as much as he could without including the whole werewolf thing, and leaving out the fact that it was Laura Hale, because there was no plausible reason for him to know that. Derek was escorted out of the Hale House in handcuffs as Scott watched, guilt settled low in his stomach. Cora stood next to him, one hand curled viciously around his upper arm. Then, like the jackass he is, Stiles crawled in the front seat of the police cruiser where they were holding Derek, as if Derek wouldn’t want to severely injure or maim him.

 

“Okay, just so you know, I’m not afraid of you.” Derek glowered at him. “Okay, maybe I am. Doesn’t matter. I just want to know something. Your sister. She was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn’t she. I mean, she could turn into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can’t do that. Is that why you killed her?”

 

Outside, Cora’s claws came out and she snarled lowly.

 

“Why are you so worried about me when it’s Scott who’s the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think Allison is gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on?”

 

“You’re the one who refused to teach him control, alright?” Stiles said.

 

“I don’t even know if I can teach him, but he’ll listen to you, Stiles. You have to stop him.”

 

The door opened behind him and Stiles was dragged out of the car by one irritated Sheriff. 

 

“Hey! Ow! Ow, ow, ow.”

 

“There, stand,” his dad said, releasing him a few feet from the car. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

“I’m just trying to help.”

 

“Uh-huh. Okay, well, how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this.”

 

Stiles shrugged. “We’re friends with his sister.”

 

“We?” the Sheriff asked.

 

“Me and Scott.”

 

“And your first thought when you go to your new friend’s house is, ‘wow that dirt looks fresh, I bet there’s a body under it.’”

 

“It seemed reasonable at the time. And look, I was right,” Stiles said.

 

“Get the hell out of here.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Of course, Cora, angry as she was, refused to help Scott try to gain any semblance of control before the game.

 

“You going to try and convince me not to play?” Scott asked, in the process of lacing up his cleats.

 

“I just hope you know what you’re doing,” Stiles said.

 

“If I don’t play, I lose first line and you called the cops on Derek for no good reason, so I don’t see that I have a choice.”

 

“You always have a choice Scott.”

 

“I want to play. I want Allison to not be a hunter. I want a normal life,” Scott said.

 

“It’s just one game, that you really don’t have to play. But, just try not to worry too much while you’re out there, okay? Or get too angry. Or stressed. Don’t think about Allison being in the stands, or that she’s trying to kill you. Or that her family is trying to kill you. Or that Derek’s going to kill you, or about the guy who killed Laura, who will also try to kill you, or that you might try to kill someone,” Stiles rambled.

 

Scott took Stiles’ face in his hands and kissed him, gently. “I got it,” he said when he pulled back.

 

“I know you do.”

 

He didn’t have it. It maybe would’ve been fine, if Jackson hadn’t been deliberately making sure he wasn’t being passed to, but more likely than not it would’ve ended the same way, with Scott in the locker room, about to kill someone. Allison, like the perfect almost-girlfriend she was, came after him to check on him.

 

There was the sound of glass breaking, and distantly Scott realized that he just punched a mirror. Through his red haze of anger and wolf, he heard, “Scott? Scott, are you here?”

 

He drew back his fist again, and then Cora was in front of him, one hand on his arm in a bruising grip, and snarling in his face, entirely wolfed out.

 

Allison slowly drew a knife from her pocket. If she didn’t know better, she’d say she heard wolves in the locker room. But that was impossible, it was only her and Scott and… another girl, apparently, in there. They were both on the floor, Scott looking like he had just run a marathon, and the girl looking impeccable.

 

She quickly hid the knife. “Oh, I’m so sorry to burst in, I was just wondering if Scott was okay,” she said quickly.

 

“Allison,” Scott said, lifting his head.

 

“I’ll just leave,” she said, cursing herself internally. Of course Scott had found another girl after she ditched him.

 

“No, you stay, I’ll go,” the girl said. She stood and held a hand out to Allison. “I’m Cora Hale, by the way.”

 

Allison’s hand tightened on her knife. A Hale werewolf. She shook the hand that was offered. “Allison Argent.”  _ She couldn’t kill Cora in front of Scott _ , she reasoned. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Kate’s egged her on.

 

“I’m sorry I acted kind of weird today,” Scott said once Cora had left.

 

“It’s okay. I can handle weird,” Allison said, all the while freaking out. Were Scott and Cora together? Had she turned Scott?

 

“To be honest, you make me kind of nervous,” Scott said. 

 

Did she make him nervous because she was a hunter and he was a werewolf? No, it was probably just because she was a hot girl and he was an adorable boy. “I do?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, kind of, like, really nervous.” 

 

She laughed. “Don’t worry, it takes a lot to scare me off.”

 

“I’ll try my best not to.”

 

“You know, I might not even be scared off if you were to kiss me right now,” Allison said, grinning widely.

 

“Is that so?” Scott asked. And yeah, maybe she was a hunter, maybe he still needed to tell her the whole Stiles thing, but in that moment, all he could do was kiss her. Of course, Stiles choose that moment to enter the locker room.

 

“I have to get back to my dad,” Allison said, breaking the kiss and backing away. She kissed him on the cheek, and walked away for real. “Hi, Stiles,” she said without breaking stride.

 

“Hey, yeah,” Stiles said, laughing slightly and awkwardly lifting a hand in a wave.

 

“I kissed her,” Scott said breathlessly.

 

“I saw.”

 

“She kissed me.”

 

“Saw that too,” Stiles replied. Scott grinned helplessly. “It’s pretty good, huh?”

 

“I’m sure you’ll get your chance,” Scott said, slinging an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple and steering him towards the door.

 

“First, you gotta tell her. Then, you got to not die.”

 

“What do you mean, not die?” Scott asked.

 

“They just released Derek from prison, and something tells me he’s not going to be happy with us.”

 

“Well, Cora just saved Allison from me, so maybe it’s not entirely a lost cause,” Scott said cheerfully.

 

Stiles chuckled. “We’ll see about that, buddy.”

 

Standing out on the field, Jackson picked up a lone Beacon Hills lacrosse glove that had been abandoned after the game. He turned it over, wondering who it belonged to. Whoever it was, they obviously weren’t taking very good care of their equipment; there were circular tears in the tops of each finger… Almost like claws. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, the feeling of being watched increasing with every second. He slowly twisted around, to see someone on the other side of the field, dark and brooding. A few long seconds later, the figure turned around and walked away, leaving him with a lingering sense of unease.

**Author's Note:**

> The criteria Derek didn't fit to receive the Alpha powers was the fact that he killed someone, if you wanted to know.  
> I'm going to do my best to update this fic weekly, but keep in mind I'm awful with deadlines so I might not meet them every week. storylover1 on tumblr is my beta and she's wonderful so drop in on her. I'm bisexual-in-space if you want to come bug me.


End file.
